Why Tyler Doesnt Date
by 16Echos
Summary: Exactly the title, first up is Pogue with a bat and Tyler with a new boyfriend. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

_Why Tyler Doesn't Date_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Covenant **

Date #1 

Tyler dragged his boyfriend behind him with unusual force. The usually meek boy was adamant that this would be the day. Ever since he had come out to his brothers three years ago they had all _eagerly _asked to see his current boyfriend. Unfortunately Tyler hadn't had many deep-enough relationships that would actually seem to require interaction between family and said other. But this guy, Tyler had this guy for a little over a month now and decided that now was a perfect time to introduce him to his brothers.

The only problem was that the guy, Alex, was being a little…shy. Or completely set on avoiding the meeting, but Tyler preferred to think shy. Using more force (because it was needed) Tyler pulled Alex towards the door, he could feel Alex's hand become clammy in his grip as they got closer to the doors of the Parry mansion. Tyler had chose Pogue first simply because he was probably going to be the most understanding. Tyler wanted to ease Alex into their midst, not freak him out. So Pogue was definitely the way to go.

"Alex, come _on. _I don't want to drag you all the way there"

Behind him his boyfriend muttered something about _already being there_ and let up his death grip slightly. But he was still leaning backwards as if he was ready to run a moment's notice. He reminded Tyler of a skittish cat. Or a rabbit. Whichever or worked. After a particularly hard tug Tyler sighed and looked back. Immediately Alex looked into his eyes and said,

"Baby, listen. We don't really _have_ to do this do we? I mean think about it, you've already met my friends and I've heard so much about yours. Does it really matter if we meet? Seriously babe, I don't think this is necessary"

"I do. And that's my point. I already know all your friends, don't you want to know mine? What are you worried about anyway?"

At this Alex muttered something incomprehensible and backed off. Tyler rolled his eyes and rang the doorbell, not seeing his boyfriend behind him say a quick prayer and put on an _'_I Am A Good Guy. There Is No Way I Would Ever Hurt Tyler. He Is My Life' look.

The door opened, but it wasn't Pogue. A look of relief was on Alex's face, which the butler noticed but Tyler failed to see. Smirking slightly, the butler looked down at the youngest brother and let a smile grace his lips. Then he promptly informed them that '_Mister Pogue is in the backyard, I do not think that he will mind if you join him there…' _ To which Alex had responded that if Pogue was in _any way _busy they could _definitely_ stop by later. To which Tyler laughed and said there was no need for the butler to accompany them to the fore of the house now_ come on _Alex.

True to the butler's word, Pogue was in the backyard, Alex could have cried. But he didn't…it would have totally ruined his tough guy image. Tyler immediately ran to his older brother and gave him a surprise hug.

"Hi Pogue!!"

Pogue turned around startled and then smiled as he saw Tyler. He returned the hug with one arm and ruffled the smaller boy's hair with the other. Then he looked at the other male in the backyard, the change in expression was comical.

"Hey Tyler, who's your _friend_?"

Tyler stepped back and took a hold of Alex's hand, he had a feeling his boyfriend needed it. Smiling he looked at Alex giving him an encouraging squeeze then turned back to Pogue,

"Pogue, I'd like you to meet Alex, Alex this is Pogue…" Tyler hesitated then dropped the bomb "…Alex is my boyfriend"

He gave Alex a slight shove forward and said boy went forward holding his arm out tentatively. Pogue looked at the hand as if it was a piece of diseased meat and then looked _Tyler's boyfriend_ in the eye.

"Hello _Alex_"

"Uhh…um…Hi"

Behind both of them Tyler sighed, he should have known better, maybe Caleb was the better choice. Oh well, too late to regret it now. Tyler looked back to see the other two teens engaged in a staring contest…well kind of. Pogue was staring down Alex and Alex…Alex seemed afraid to take his eyes off of Pogue. Great. Deciding that he better intervene before anything worse happened Tyler walked in between both males and said,

"Ok guys, enough. SO Pogue what were you doing before we got here?"

A strange but familiar glint in Pogue's eye made Tyler regret his question.

"Ty, wonderful of you to ask man. I was batting balls, I was actually getting a little _bored_ by myself. Why don't you grab a chair, and I can show Alex here all my _skills_ with a bat."

Completely missing the terrified look on his boyfriends face, Tyler cheerfully agreed and turned away to go sit on the lounge chairs set up on the deck. Behind him Alex gulped as Pogue picked up a metal bat and a hard baseball. Pogue stepped towards Alex who involuntarily stepped back. Pogue smirked then tossed the ball at him.

"You pitch first."

Alex nodded swallowing; it was going to be a long evening. With Tyler cheering from the sidelines, he got into the classic pitching position and threw the ball to Pogue. Who missed it. Tyler cheered crazily, jumping up and down yelling Alex's name. Feeling slightly more confident Alex threw another pitch at Pogue who missed it again. His cockiness came back to him with every miss and before long, Alex was throwing smirks towards Pogue and blowing kisses to Tyler.

Tyler was getting apprehensive. He didn't show it outwardly but on the inside he was freaking out, there was no way that Pogue was actually missing those balls. Besides the fact that Pogue was freakishly good at whatever sport he attempted if he actually _had_ been missing those balls Tyler knew that he would have used just to show up Alex. _So why was he missing them now??!!!_

The answer came not three minutes later. Executing a perfect throw, Alex didn't bother to check if Pogue hit the ball and straightened up, letting his gloved hand fall uselessly to the side. A nanosecond later the ball hit him…in the balls. Tyler had never seen anyone that red before. Nor had he ever heard the noise that came out of his boyfriends mouth ever before. It was slightly frightening.

Tyler and Pogue sprinted to the fallen teen, well Tyler sprinted Pogue was at more of a relaxed jog. Skidding to a halt Tyler threw himself down at his boyfriend's side.

"Alex! Alex!! OHGOD are you ok?! Alex!"

"Relax Tyler," said Pogue coming up beside him, "Alex just needs to _walk away_"

Tyler looked at him strangely,

"You mean walk it _off_ right"

"Of course baby boy, I wouldn't want Alex to _leave_, after all I was having so much fun getting _beat_ today"

Tyler shook his head at Pogue and turned back to his blue-faced boyfriend. He winced in sympathy when he saw the baseball a couple feet away, those things were very hard. Alex let out another sound that didn't sound even vaguely human and Tyler immediately turned to him.

"Pogue I think he's getting worse. Maybe we should do something?"

Pogue waved a hand in the air,

"Nonsense, he'll be fine. All he needs is some ice, in fact why don't we go get it for him?"

And without waiting for a response Pogue led a protesting Tyler away in search of ice. Which just so happened to be in the basement of the house because Pogue had stashed it there in preparation for this visit. Oh well, no need to tell Tyler that, the youngest covenant member looked so determined heading for the kitchen. Pogue decided that he would _remember_ the deep freeze in the basement in about, oh, ten minutes or so.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

_Why Tyler Doesn't Date_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Covenant **

Date #2

* * *

Tyler was having the time of his life, and why not? He was in Boston with his latest boyfriend, who was _so far_ one of the most entertaining people that Tyler ever had the pleasure of acquainting himself with, and was dancing at a club where he was just Tyler. No one knew who he was which meant that he could dance to his heart's content and no one could say otherwise. It was exhilarating.

He had come to Boston the day before with Greg, his current boyfriend, failing to inform the rest of the covenant until they had already reached their hotel. The only dispute had been over beds but they had cleared that up (Tyler was now sleeping on the big double bed and Greg was waiting for a room to open up so he could stop sleeping on the couch). However other than that, the trip so far had been great, Tyler had been surprised at Greg's knowledge of the many underground places in Boston but quickly let it go, after all he was only benefitting from it right?

Currently he was walking down the tourist trap streets of Boston with shopping bags hanging off his arms and Greg on his other. Playfully Tyler swung his arm back and forth looking up to grin at Greg, sigh, everything was so _perfect._ Then a loud noise on the other side of the street caught his attention and he turned away from his boyfriend to see what the commotion was about. His eyes widened.

Oh. Hell. No. There was _no way_ that Reid was in Boston. He had to be imagining it. Tyler ignored the increasing panicking voice of his boyfriend, who obviously thought that he had lost it. After confirming that it was definitely Reid Garwin that he was gawking at Tyler made an executive decision: he ran. Grabbing his boyfriend's hand he sprinted down the street pulling the other boy with him. Once again he chose to ignore the yells of one very confused boyfriend.

Frantically turning a corner Tyler shrieked as he slammed into another person. Instantly arms went around his waist as the two of them fell towards the ground. They ended up with Mr. Unanimous flat of his back arms still around Tyler and Tyler on his chest, eyes firmly shut. He felt the person beneath him start to move around and groaned purposely digging his elbows into him. Oh he knew this person alright. The distinct smell of some light cologne and smoke gave it away immediately.

"You're not supposed to use Reid" he whispered. He imagined the grin that Reid had on his face and furrowed his eyes brows when the blond said,

"Tyler! What a _surprise!_ What are you doing here man?"

And then he was being yanked up by a strong hand. Ugh, Greg. Why couldn't his boyfriend know enough to stay away? Oh. Right. Because he actually thought that he would be the first to be accepted by the other three covenant members. Poor fool. But, he was _Tyler's_ poor fool so Tyler would try to keep him alive as long as possible.

"Hey man, watch it!" Greg snarled at Reid. Then he actually took in who he was yelling at. Greg's eyes widened as he leapt forward to assist Reid off the ground stumbling his was through apologies.

Reid ignored the over helpful hand and stood brushing imaginary dust off his shoulders, and then he turned to regard Greg coolly. Behind Greg Tyler rolled his eyes and waited. He knew that Reid was the most reckless of his brothers and he didn't put it past him to use to make Greg forget who he was, so there was definitely no letting the two of them out of sight.

_Strike one_

* * *

A billion minutes later Tyler was regretting his decision to not let the two out of his sight. Reid had decided to forgive Greg for yanking Tyler away and now, from the looks of it, the two were best buddies. They had been playing pool for the past hour and neither seemed to be to giving up any time soon. It was driving him crazy.

He had been sitting at the bar for the better part of the hour and was denied anything alcoholic by his boyfriend, Reid, and the stupid bartender. He knew that Reid could easily _manipulate_ the bartender but noo, golden boy would _never_ do _that_. And his boyfriend, he had brought Tyler alcohol all weekend, but in front of Reid? Heck no, he was the _perfect boyfriend_ after all. Mature and caring for Tyler's health and all that other BS. And the firkin bartender! What the hey! The man could have _easily_ just slipped him some alcohol so the waiting wouldn't be that painful but noo, the man was concerned for his _job._ Geez, selfish people these days! He was definitely going to complain to Caleb when he got back…or not, Caleb disapproved of his drinking habits even though he rarely had any.

Tyler let out another obnoxious over loud sigh to try to get across how bored and exasperated he was. Out of the corner of his eye he glanced at the two boys only to find them…ignoring him. Go figure. Making up his mind Tyler said,

"I'm leaving. I'm going to run away and become a stripper because I was neglected as a child"

No response other than Reid saying,

"Uh huh, that's great Tyler" and Greg saying,

"Sure babe"

Hmm, maybe he should try harder.

"You know what? Never mind. I'm going to go become a prostitute and live the rest of my years in pain and misery"

"Uh huh, that's great Tyler"

"Sure babe"

"And then I'm probably going to cry myself to sleep every night because no one cares about me…And I'll probably get beaten by the Don too. So I'll cry about that too."

"Uh huh, that's great Tyler"

"Sure babe"

"I'll probably be unidentifiable too because of all the bruises so don't try to look for me because you won't find me"

"Uh huh, that's great Tyler"

"Sure babe"

"….I'm going to get raped"

"Don't worry I'll save you."

"Sure babe…wait"

Reid turned his cool blue eyes towards Greg. Tyler could feel the change in atmosphere.

"So _Greg_ you'd be fine with somebody raping him? Not a very boyfriend friendly characteristic is it?"

Tyler watched slightly amused as Greg stuttered out apologies and grew flustered. A small part of him felt satisfaction: the part that had been forced to wait for so long. But the rest was demanding that he come to his boyfriend's rescue before Reid did something horrible. Leaning forward he said,

"Alright guys, cut it out."

_Strike Two_

* * *

Tyler wondered why he bothered to get Reid to stop intimidating Greg at least that had been somewhat interesting. Now he was bored again. The three of them had migrated from the bar to a restaurant and now Tyler was watching at the two spoke over his head about something that he never fully understood: girls.

Reid was currently recounting all the girls he had been with and Greg felt the need to match him girl for girl. And then there were girls that they had both 'hit'. It became incessantly important to figure out who had had the girl 'first'. The winner was then rewarded with the warm and fuzzy self satisfied feeling while the loser had to bear with getting the 'sloppy second'. Tyler didn't know whether to be exasperated or angry that they were talking about girls in a crude sense.

Another more pressing matter than defending the rights of girls he didn't know was his bladder. Tyler had been more or less drinking the entire time he was stuck with the two. It had almost become a defense mechanism against boredom until he realized the negative effect. Now he _really_ had to go.

He wondered if he could sneak away and get back before Reid realized he was gone. Hmm, what were the chances…?

"Hey Ty, where 'ya going?"

Apparently less than one, Tyler had taken less than half a step before Reid had noticed. Damn the blond, couldn't he be more…blond?!

"The men's room, I'll be back in _half a minute_ Reid. Don't do anything stupid"

Greg laughed off his warning but Reid smirked as he understood the tone behind the words.

"Of course not Baby boy. Take your time, were good friends right Greg?"

As expected Greg nodded eagerly. Tyler lifted his eyes heavenward and wondered why Greg had to be the one to deal with Reid. It was such an unfortunate turn of circumstance. Poor guy.

* * *

Tyler washed his hands while sighing with relief. God, he was never doing that again. Glancing at his watch he saw that it had been less than a minute since he was gone. Reid couldn't have done much damage in the time he was gone right…

Wrong. By the time that he made it back to their designated table Reid was sitting alone with an innocent look on his face. Immediately Tyler turned to interrogate him.

"Alright Reid, where is he?"

"Where is who?"

"_Reid_…"

"Oh! You mean _Greg_? Where is _Greg_? "

Tyler ground his teeth together, not answering. Apparently Reid could pick up the homicidal waves coming off of his youngest brother and put his hands up in a defensive motion.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. It's not like I forced him to do anything"

Now Tyler was rightfully panicking.

"Oh God Reid, what did you _do_?!"

"Chill Baby boy, you remember how we were talking about out past dates and stuff?"

"Yes…"

"Well as it turns out he dated Kira"

"Kira…Kira, Kira _Snider_?!"

"The one and bitchy. So I got it out of him that he dumped her over the phone. And as you know Ty, I'm all for making sure females get respect. So…"

"SO?!!"

"So I suggested that he go over to her and apologize. That's all. I was only being a good guy Ty, you can't condemn me for making Kira's feeling aren't still hurt."

"Reid…" Tyler said slowly, feeling an icy trickle of hysteria crawl down his back, "Kira's dating _Aaron_ right now"

Reid smirked and Tyler saw it before he could pull his face into a solemn look.

"Oh _darn_, is she?"

_Strike three_

* * *

**Please Review **


	3. Chapter 3

_Why Tyler Doesn't Date_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Covenant **

Date #3

There was a small fact that everyone missed about Caleb Danvers, of course his brothers didn't, but the rest of the world remained blissfully oblivious. It was this small fact that Tyler's latest boyfriend learned, unfortunately, the hard way. Caleb Danvers was a very possessive person. He had a hidden mean streak that was only provoked when there was someone abusing someone else, if someone was hurting his brothers, or if someone was taking up the little time he had to spend with his brothers.

Jack Marrow never expected there to be any alarming consequences when he virtually kidnapped Tyler for the day on a 'date'. He had nabbed Tyler as soon as he had stepped out of his dorm and made it to his car in record time. Before the first bell had rung for classes, the two of them were already half way out of the state.

Since Jack was not a stupid person he knew there would be consequences, however he never factored in that there might be more the older brothers might be pissed off about than just making Tyler miss the school day. Oh no, he had not. And therein lay his fault.

When Caleb, Pogue, and Reid all gathered in the large open space of Caleb's den for their weekly meeting they noticed a very important element missing. And, as usual when said particular element was missing the next youngest got questioned and eventually said missing element was found. However, not this time.

(Don't look at me; I was with Pogue the entire day…)

(Sad but true)

(…Shit)

(…)

(CALEB SAID A BAD WORD!)

(Reid...I don't think now is the time-…)

(CRASH)

(…OW WE'RE NOT SUPPOS-)

(CRASH )

(…I'm gunna shut up now)

(Good boy)

And so Caleb Danvers waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Pogue and Reid tip toed around him the entire day and Reid tried to sneak out of the house through the upstairs window. Unfortunately for him Caleb did not care that he _had_ _homework_ and needed to _sleep_ _eventually_. After three more attempts Caleb forced Reid to be within ten feet of either him or Pogue at all times. Needless to say the blond troublemaker was not happy.

And then there were two.

Pogue spent his time a little more productively than his two counterparts. He had already texted Tyler and had learned about what had happened to him and left the youngest with orders to report to the Danvers mansion as soon as he got back.

Tyler, though not thrilled at the thought of not going straight home and taking a shower before falling asleep, agreed. It was around 11:30 that evening that Tyler arrived at the Danvers mansion. He crept in through the side door wondering if everyone was asleep and then happened upon Reid who was watching a movie. Or so he thought.

"Reid?...Reid?...hey, Reid"

Tyler walked forward bemused and put his hand on Reid's shoulder lightly shaking him. Then he promptly freaked out when Reid's head fell onto his hand.

Pogue was passing through the hall wondering if he should wake up Reid and send him to bed when he heard a small shriek. He took three longs strides and was in the doorway of the darkened room in a second as he tried to process the scene in front of him.

Tyler backed away from Reid trying to get his breathing back to normal when he realized that, no; Reid's head was not severed from his body, and yes he was sleeping. Glancing at the door Tyler went into shock again as he saw the large hulking figure blocking the exit. He watched in slight horror as the figure raised its hand and then he noticed the baton like object in said figure's hand. And then Tyler screamed.

Hearing Tyler scream caused Pogue to drop the open soda bottle on the floor where is spread across the floor in a dark stain. Seconds later Caleb skid into the room and comprehended something other than what the rational part of his mind was telling him. He saw Tyler gasping at the Pogue, Reid's still body on the couch and the dark stain on the floor.

Of course since Caleb was known for his _rational_ _open_ _minded_ decisions, he did not kill Pogue, instead he tackled the blond to the ground causing the both of them to bump into the couch which dispelled Reid, waking him up quiet rudely.

Surprisingly it was the newly awakened blond who said the first coherent word spoken in quite a while,

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

At this both Pogue and Caleb froze and said in sync,

"Reid! Language!" And then proceeded to freeze and look at each other with a slightly guarded look in their eyes. A moment later Tyler spoke up in an incredulous tone.

"_Pogue_?"

Caleb's head snapped up as he remembered that Tyler was present.

"Tyler!"

"Caleb?"

"Tyler!"

"Pogue!"

"…REID!"

All three heads snapped towards Reid with one eyebrow raised. The skinny blond raised his hands in a sort of 'I surrender' motion and said,

"What? We weren't playing the name game?"

"No!" snapped Caleb turning his attention away from the blond to the brunette as soon as the syllable left his lips.

"Ty! Where have you _been_?"

"Uhhh…" Tyler dithered making his way to the couch next to Reid. He figured that if Caleb got mad enough to use on him then he could always dive behind Reid.

"Well?"

"Um, I was with Jack. He took me out today"

"Jack?" Caleb's eyes narrowed, "who is this _Jack_"

"Come on! You know Jack…Remember? Jack Marrow? He's in our bio class? Been dating him for 4 days and counting? Any of this ringing a bell?"

To his chagrin Caleb still looked clueless, it wasn't until Reid snapped his fingers and said "Jack _Bone_ Marrow, Cay", that a look of comprehension dawned on the eldest son's face. Completely ignoring the fact that Tyler was protesting his boyfriend's nickname he said,

"You're dating _him_?"

Tyler, knowing the tone, cursed the fact that he had even bothered developing feelings for Jack in the first place. Ah well, time to stand up for the boyfriend who's days were now numbered.

"What's wrong with Jack?"

"Besides the fact that he is influencing you negatively? A lot"

"What? How has he negatively influenced me?"

"See! That's exactly what I'm talking about! You're getting his denial habits and you're becoming forgetful!"

Tyler stared at the eldest son who looked smug as if he had just made a point and wondered if his absence really had that much of a big impact on Caleb. He was sorry to say the eldest sounded a little deranged.

"Okaay Caleb. Right. I'm _getting_ _his_ _denial_ _habits_. You're absolutely correct."

Caleb looked at the youngest son suspiciously, normally he was able to tell when Tyler was being sarcastic but today he had already been through too much to actually make his brain work. Therefore he concluded that Tyler agreed with him and was going to give up Bone Marrow.

He nodded approvingly then grabbed Reid (who was dozing against the side of the couch) and said,

"Well we're going to bed. Stay the night"

Then the fearless leader proceeded to drag the still sleeping Reid down the hallway and out of sight. As soon as he disappeared Pogue and Reid turned to each other and raised an eyebrow. Then Pogue smirked and Tyler felt a sense of doom approaching.

"So Tyler, _Bone_ Marrow?"

Tyler groaned.

**Please Review**


End file.
